


The Dream

by slythwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythwolf/pseuds/slythwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle dreams about fingernails digging into Fleur's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a pairing generator. My math was way off on Gabrielle's age; I envisioned her as about 16 in this. I read something somewhere about the archangel Gabriel having something to do with prophecy, so I took that and ran with it. Also, I haven't written a whole lot of smut, but I read a lot of it (hee), so I have no illusions about the quality of the sex scene. Thanks again to many_miles_away for fixing my atrocious French; translation in the end notes.

Gabrielle can't remember a time before she woke up nearly every night, sweating cold terror, with an image lodged in her mind of long, white-tipped fingernails pressing sharply into Fleur's arms.

It must have begun when she was very small, she thinks, because she can remember at least as far back as age five, when Henri from over the road stole her little green frog doll and made her cry. When she got older she learned that boys like Henri would steal her toys and pull her little blonde pigtails for attention, because they liked her, but Gabrielle has never liked them. Boys are loud and mostly stupid; everyone knows you don't make somebody like you by teasing them.

She likes Fleur. Fleur is nice to her, not like everybody else's older sister, and doesn't tease much at all.

After she began at Beauxbatons and the teachers told her she had the Sight, Gabrielle stopped talking about the dream. She didn't want Fleur to worry, especially with the War on; there was more than enough to worry about. So Gabrielle cultivated her ability to lie and told Fleur that the dream had gone away.

But the dream didn't go away, and as time went by and Gabrielle's body started growing in new directions the dream did too. There aren't just fingernails, anymore; there are hands and arms and the arms are attached to her, to Gabrielle's, shoulders and she isn't digging into Fleur's arms to hurt her but to hold on because Fleur is – Fleur's mouth is – Fleur's tongue –

And Gabrielle doesn't say anything now, either, because Fleur is marrying Bill Weasley soon, and Gabrielle thinks maybe it isn't the Sight but just wishful thinking, because Fleur is awfully pretty.

She doesn't say anything, so when she wakes up gasping Fleur's name she's surprised to find that the dream isn't over, that Fleur – that Fleur is –

Fleur is pressing her back down against the mattress and shushing her, and Gabrielle's chest is heaving but Fleur doesn't seem to mind; she's naked and pressing kisses against Gabrielle's collarbone and her hair is sliding against the smooth silk of Gabrielle's negligee, and her hands, even smoother, are rubbing up and down Gabrielle's sides, and Gabrielle is panting.

"Gabrielle," says Fleur. "Gabrielle, tu veux bien?"

Gabrielle's hands are scrabbling at Fleur's arms and she can't – she can hardly breathe. "Ne t'arrêtes pas," she gasps.

Fleur's hands are sliding under the negligee. "Si tu savais, ça fait si longtemps...Oh! Tu n'as pas de...!"

Gabrielle's hands clench as a very important fact makes its way into her sleep-fogged brain. "Mais tu vas épouser Bill!"

"Non," says Fleur, and she does something so very clever with her fingers that Gabrielle almost doesn't hear what she says next. "J'ai rompu nos fiançailles."

Gabrielle's legs, as if under their own will, slide up to wrap around Fleur's waist. "Mais pourquoi?"

"Parce que," says Fleur, her face so very, very close to Gabrielle's. "Parce que je t'aime."

Fleur descends, and her kiss is so very slow and hot, her fingers so quick and nimble, that Gabrielle loses her capacity for rational thought; she can only respond eagerly, feverishly, with moans and caresses as Fleur ravishes her. They stay this way for what seems like an eternity, melting into one another, before they have to part to breathe.

And reality crashes in.

"Mais tu es ma soeur!" Gabrielle pants.

Fleur laughs, throaty and beautiful. "Je m'en fiche." She pauses, uncertain. "Pas toi?"

"Si," says Gabrielle, hauling Fleur closer.

"Bon." Fleur kisses her once more, quickly, before pressing Gabrielle's legs apart and sliding down between them. "Je veux savoir quel goût tu as…"

Her tongue is slow and careful on Gabrielle's cunt, swiping, at first, all the way up from where the lips first split to Gabrielle's clitoris. Soon, though, Fleur is stabbing the point of her tongue against the hard little bud, and she slides a finger into the slick, tight hole, probing –

She finds the spot, and Gabrielle cries out. Fleur sucks Gabrielle's clitoris into her mouth, hard, to worry it gently with her teeth as she adds a second finger, stroking, swirling. Lips, teeth, tongue, fingers blur together and Fleur's other hand is up under Gabrielle's negligee, pinching and tugging at her nipples, and Gabrielle is crying "Oui! Oui!" over and over, and then it becomes "Fleur!" as she comes hard, shaking, her cunt clenching around Fleur's now-slippery fingers.

Fleur raises her head, licks her fingers clean and then her lips, and she smiles like a cat with a bowl of cream. "C'était bon?"

"Evidemment," says Gabrielle. "Je t'aime tellement…" She levers herself upward, kissing Fleur and rolling them over.

"Ouais," Fleur breathes. Gabrielle puts a finger to her lips, and another to Fleur's clitoris, and they spend the rest of that night bringing each other, over and over, within sight of Heaven.

Gabrielle can't remember a time before she spent her nights dreaming of her own fingernails pressed into her older sister's skin. But she'll always remember the time after.

**Author's Note:**

> "Gabrielle. Gabrielle, is this okay?"
> 
> "Don't stop."
> 
> "You don't know how long I've wanted… Oh! Nothing underneath – !"
> 
> "But you're marrying Bill!"
> 
> "No. I broke off the engagement."
> 
> "But why?"
> 
> "Because. Because I love you."
> 
> "But you're my sister!"
> 
> "I don't care. Do you?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Good. I want to taste you…"
> 
> "Yes! Yes! Fleur!"
> 
> "Was it good?"
> 
> "Of course. I love you so much…"
> 
> "Yeah."


End file.
